parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball (The Amazing World of Thomas)
Cast *Thomas as Gumball Watterson - (Thomas and Gumball Watterson are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Percy as Darwin Watterson - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson are) *Rosie as Anais Watterson - (Rosie and Anais Watterson are both wear pink and cute) *Emily as Nicole Watterson - (Emily and Nicole Watterson are both bossy sometimes) *Henry as Richard Watterson - (Henry and Richard Watterson are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Lady as Penny Fitzgerald - (Lady and Penny Fitzgerald are both magical and end with 'Y', and have beautiful voices) *Rocky as Rocky Robinson - (Rocky and Rocky Robinson are both are both share the same names) *Cranky as Larry Needlemeyer - (Cranky and Larry Needlemeyer are both tall) *Toby as Tobias Wilson - (Toby and Tobias Wilson are both have names starting with "Tob") *Duck as Banana Joe - (Duck and Banana Joe are both western) *Bertie as Bobert - (Bertie and Bobert are both have 6 letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'B') *Thumper as Juke - (Thumper and Juke are both don't talk in the series) *Edward as Mr. Steve Small - (Edward and Mr. Steve Small are both old, wise, and kind) *Gordon as Principal Nigel Brown - (Gordon and Principal Nigel Brown are both important) *Elizabeth as Miss Lucy Simian - (Elizabeth and Miss Lucy Simian are both old and cranky) *James as Mr. Gaylord Robinson - (James and Mr. Gaylord Robinson are both vain, grumpy, snobby, rude, and mean) *Mavis as Mrs. Margaret Robinson - (Mavis and Mrs. Margaret Robinson are both were rude in their debuts) *Daisy as Tina Rex - (Daisy and Tina Rex are both big, strong, evil, and horrid) *Molly as Molly Collins - (Molly and Molly Collins are both big, strong, and share the same names) *Hector as Hector Jötunheim - (Hector and Hector Jötunheim are both gigantic, scary, and share the same names) *Flora as Sarah G. Lato - (Flora and Sarah G. Lato are both wear yellow) *George as Sal Left Thumb - (George and Sal Left Thumb are both evil) *Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Felix are) *Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Bandage Paramedics are) *Annie as Sussie - (Annie and Sussie are both end with the word "ie") *Terence as Clayton - (Terence and Clayton are both happy) *Caroline as Carrie - (Caroline and Carrie are both have names starting with "Car") *31120 (from RWS) as Leslie - (31120 and Leslie are both have unknown genders) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Jamie *Henrietta as Teri *Madge as Carmen - (Madge and Carmen are both wear green) *Oliver as Alan Keane - (Oliver and Alan Keane are both wear green and western) *Duncan as Ocho Tootmorsel - (Duncan and Ocho Tootmorsel are both small and stubborn) *Toad as Anton - (Toad and Anton are both small) *Rusty as Idaho - (Rusty and Idaho are both have five letters in one name) *Isobella as Masami *Diesel as Rob - (Diesel and Rob are both mean villains to Thomas and Gumball Watterson) *S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy *Harold as William - (Harold and William are both wear white and fly in the air) *Spencer as Doughnut Sheriff *The TUGS Characters as the Other Cops *Hank as Harold Wilson - (Hank and Harold Wilson are both have names starting with "Ha") *Belle as Jackie Wilson *Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald - (Patrick and Patrick Fitzgerald are both share the same names) *Clarabel as Judith Fitzgerald *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Polly Fitzgerald *Murdoch as Mr. Rex - (Murdoch and Mr. Rex are both big, strong, and powerful and yes i know Murdoch is good) *Duke as Louie - (Duke and Louie are both old and end with 'e') *Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo *Trevor as Hobo *Freddie as Frankie (Freddie and Frankie are both have 7 letters in their names, start with "Fr", and end with "ie") *Derek as Hot Dog Guy *BoCo as Chicken Waiter *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Marvin - (Ivo Hugh and Marvin are both wear red) *Bluebell (from RWS) as Betty - (Bluebell and Betty are both wear green and named begins with the letter 'B') *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Donald - (Iron Duke and Donald are both old and have mustaces on them) *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Cupcake Man *Mallard (from RWS) as Pantsbully - (Mallard and Pantsbully are both wear blue) *Eagle (from RWS) as 8-Bit Dog *Jinty and Pug (from RWS) as Carlton and Troy - (Jinty and Pug are twins, just like Carlton and Troy are) *Albert (from RWS) as Albert - (Albert and Albert are both share the same names) *D199 (from the RWS) as Mr. Kreese *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Alison Sandra Gator *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Kip Schlezinger *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Mike the Microphone Guy *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as The Internet *Sir Handel as Gary Hedges *Billy as Billy Parham - (Billy and Billy Parham are both share the same names) *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Colin as Lenny Smith - (Colin and Lenny Smith are both wear green) *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Felicity Parham *Arry as Julius Oppenheimer Jr. *Bert as Rotten Cupcake *Smudger as Scythe - (Smudger and Scythe are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Bulgy as Phillip "Mowdown" *The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper *Connor and Caitlin as Daniel and Mary Senicourt *Charlie as Charlie - (Charlie and Charlie are both share the same names) *Millie as Rachel - (Millie and Rachel are both wear blue) *Beresford as Grady - (Beresford was once rude to Thomas in Journey Beyond Sodor) *Frankie and Hurricane as Howdy and Frank - (Frankie and Hurricane are both kept other engines as prisoners, just like Howdy and Frank kept other characters as prisoners) *Judge Judy the Diesel as Coach Russo *Lorna (from T&F/TMS) as Banana Bob *Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Banana Barbara *Butch as Tony - (Reg and Tony are both yellow) *Jeremy as Jeff Benson - (Jeremy and Jeff Benson are both have names starting with "Je") *Ghost Engines as Ghosts *The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth - (The Chinese Dragon and Kenneth are both big, strong, evil, powerful and scary) *Troublesome Trucks as The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasComestoBreakfast5.png|Thomas as Gumball Watterson Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Darwin Watterson Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Anais Watterson Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Nicole Watterson Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Richard Watterson MainRockyModel.png|Rocky as Rocky Robinson MainCrankyModel.png|Cranky as Larry Needlemeyer ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad959.png|Lady as Penny Fitzgerald MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Tobias Wilson Duck (TTTE).png|Duck as Banana Joe MainBertieModel.png|Bertie as Bobert Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Juke WrongRoad6.png|Edward as Mr. Steve Small SqueakRattleAndRoll18.png|Gordon as Principal Nigel Brown Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Miss Lucy Simian JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as Mr. Gaylord Robinson Toby'sTightrope22.png|Mavis as Mrs. Margaret Robinson Daisy(episode)15.png|Daisy as Tina Rex Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.png|Molly as Molly Collins TramTrouble11.png|Flora as Sarah G. Lato Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Hector Jötunheim George (Steamroller).png|George as Sal Left Thumb PopGoestheDiesel66.png|Diesel as Rob BufferBother8.JPG|Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Carrie Krueger Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Carmen No 31120.png|31120 as Leslie Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Alan Keane Isobella.png|Isobella as Masami Yoshida TwinTrouble23.png|Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics Annie.jpg|Annie as Sussie Terence the Tractor.png|Terence as Clayton Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Jamie Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Teri MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Ocho Tootmorsel Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Anton Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Idaho S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy Harold.jpg|Harold as William SpencerModel.jpg|Spencer as Doughnut Sheriff No400px-Star Fleet Full.PNG|The TUGS Characters as the Other Cops Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Harold Wilson Belle.png|Belle as Jackie Wilson Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Judith Fitzgerald MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Polly Fitzgerald MainMurdochCGI.png|Murdoch as Mr. Rex Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Louie Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Hobo FreddieCGI.jpg|Fearless Freddie as Frankie Derek.jpg|Derek as Hot Dog Guy WrongRoad40.png|BoCo as Chicken Waiter IvoHughpromo.jpg|Ivo Hugh as Marvin IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Donald MainBluebellRWS.png|Bluebell as Betty Mallard.png|Mallard as Pantsbully GreenArrow.png|Green Arrow as Cupcake Guy WinstonThumb.png|Eagle as 8-Bit Dog MainAlbertRWS.png|Albert as Albert TheFatController'sEnginesRS2.png|Jinty and Pug as Carlton and Troy NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Mr. Kreese DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Alison Sandra Gator Thebrave052.jpg|Casey Jones as Kip Schlezinger It'sCIMG4124.jpg|Singing Puppet Man as Mike the Microphone Guy ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as The Internet No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Gary Hedges Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Billy Parham MrsCarla-TheodoreTugboat.png|Carla as Felicity Parham FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Lenny Smith IronArryFront.jpg|Arry as Julius Oppenheimer Jr. IronBertFront.jpg|Bert as Rotten Cupcake Smudger.png|Smudger as Scythe MrBulgyRidesAgain50.png|Bulgy as Phillip "Mowdown" TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper KingoftheRailway526.png|Connor and Caitlin as Daniel and Mary Senicourt Charlie CGI.png|Charlie as Charlie Millie.png|Millie as Rachel Wilson Beresford.png|Beresford as Grady JourneyBeyondSodor(Frankie and Hurricane).jpg|Hurricane and Frankie as Frank and Howdy Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Coach Russo Lorna (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lorna as Bob Banana Laura (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Laura as Barbara Banana MainButchCGI.png|Butch as Tony Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as Jeff Benson Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas (Ghost Form) (Flour Power).png|Ghost Engine 1, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form)..png|Ghost Engine 2, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form).png|Ghost Engine 3, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form).png|Ghost Engine 4, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick).png|Ghost Engine 5, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Gordon (Ghost Train Form)..png|Ghost Engine 6, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (angry face) (Ghost Version).png|and Ghost Engine 7 as Ghosts Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth ToadStandsBy98.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017